A Shakespeare Story
by writer0906
Summary: This is the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Wealsey. Pushed apart by their family and House. Based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Rated a T for language. Please please read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**~DISCLAIMER~ **** I own nothing but the plot, and a few added characters. I cannot take credit for anything else. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Scorpius' PVO**

We left Malfoy manor at 8.30. The train left at 9.00, so we weren't going to be late. I wasn't at all nervous. I had this sorted. We arrived at Kings Cross Station with just 5 minutes to spare (the journey had been very long)

"Ok son, good luck, do well. Make me proud"

"Sure thing Dad"

As I boarded the train, I caught sight of a young girl, from the look on her face, she was clearly a first year. Her big chocolate eyes blinked away tears, and she waved farewell to two adults, who I assumed were her parents. Her Dad had bright orange hair, similar to that of the huge crowd behind him.

"Dad, do you know who that girl is?" I asked, I just needed a name.

"Scorpius, they are the Weasleys, so just... don't get to friendly"

"Ok, but who's the girl?"

"I think that's Rose, their eldest" I was not sure about how I felt about this Rose. I was just confused. I got on the train, and found an empty compartment. I waved goodbye to my Dad, who was avoiding the penetrating stares of the Weasleys.

"Bye Dad" I yelled. He smiled and waved, as the train left the platform.

* * *

I

I walked along the train searching for an empty compartment, I came across Rose, but put my head down and walked on. I found an empty compartment, and sat down. I opened up a really good book I had been reading, and was soon lost among the pages. I was pulled out of my story world, when a pretty girl came in. She had ice blue eyes, and pitch black hair.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked "This is the emptiest compartment I can find"

"Sure" I smiled "I'm Scorpius"

"I'm Austin. I'm guessing your a first year?" I answered with a nod. "Good, it would be so awkward if you weren't. So what house do you want to be in? Slytherin's the one for me" she went on, not allowing him to answer "All the other houses are far too... good. Y'know? Hufflepuff's are all nice and kind. Urgh, defo not me. Ravenclaws are smart, well I suppose I am... but they use their minds for... good stuff, like homework. Gryffindor's are brave and loyal, but I'm neither of those. You'd suit Slytherin, it matches your eyes. " She finally took a break from talking, allowing me to speak.

"Yeah, I want to go the Slytherin, it's were my whole family have gone"

"Is that your best reason?" she asked "That's pathetic. But, whatevs, who cares right?"

"Right" I said meekly

There was a moment of awkward silence, interrupted by a tall guy striding in.

"Hi, the names Lawrence." he tossed his long brown hair "Lawrence Walker"

"Ok then _Lawrence _get out of our compartment" snapped Austin "We are in the middle of a conversation.

"Just... sounded like awkward silence to me" murmured Lawrence "I just... thought I could liven things up a bit?"

"Well now you have, _congratulations_... you can go now" I sat in silence, not wanting to get involved. I was a tad bit shy.

"Hey, don't want to love" he smiled a cheesy smile. Big mistake

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'love' don't you _dare_ give me that grin and don't you _dare_ stay here a moment longer."

"Hey, hey Austin" I finally spoke up "Give him a chance, he was trying to help"

"Now you too Scorpius?" she fumed "Great, my only friend, turned against me"

"Wait, Austin, I haven't _turned against you_" I spluttered, outraged. She stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, _thanks_ mate" I said sarcastically

"Wow, sorry. All I did was say hi... in a rather dramatic way. But do you know how long it took me to pluck up enough courage for that? I was standing outside your door for_ ages. _Seriously, I was here just after that girl walked in... Austin's her name?" `

"Yeah"

"Anyway, I'm going to get changed, see ya"

"Where are you going?"

"Next door- empty compartment"

"Right" I said, and pulled out my robes.

"Whaddaya think?" Lawrence asked 5 minutes later.

"Cool," I said, pulling on my jumper. "Anyway, we're here now so... yeah"

We left the train, and filed onto the platform.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere" cried Hagrid. "Ge' on board a boat, and it'll move au'omatically"

Scorpius climbed on board a boat, followed by Lawrence, and another guy.

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts, McGonagall was giving me a very weird stare. I guess she didn't like my Dad much. I smiled at her, and she swiftly turned away.

"Follow me students" she said, and lead us into the Great Hall.

"When I call your name, come up, and put on the sorting hat. You will then be sorted into either Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Each as good as each other" she said, although it was obvious she favoured the Gryffindors.

"BLAKE, AUSTIN"

"RAVENCLAW" Austin scowled, and stomped over to the Ravenclaw table. I felt sorry for her, and tried to give her an 'It's-alright" smile, but she wouldn't look at me. I got kind of bored, and started staring at a very interesting piece of floor.

"MALFOY, SCORPIUS" I slowly trudged up the steps, and placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It didn't think twice before putting me in Slytherin, where I belonged.

The rest of the sorting was very boring, I didn't really care where anyone else went, although I wouldn't mind if Lawrence was in Slytherin.

"POTTER, ALBUS" Wait... Potter? That's familiar. I looked up, and saw a short, black-haired boy putting on the hat. Aah yes that was it, Dad and Harry Potter -The Chosen One- were in the same year... and didn't get on.

"SLYTHERIN" He looked over to the Gryffindor table, but didn't seem to mind too much, and made his way over to the Slytherins. Through the crowd I saw a flash of deep ginger hair, and saw Rose smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

Albus came and sat opposite me. I smiled at him, and he returned it. He wasn't that bad.

"Who's that?" I whispered, indicating Rose. I already knew the answer, but I had nothing better to say.

"My cousin, Rose. Sssh, it's almost her go" He turned to face the rest of the unsorted first years. There weren't many left, only a couple.

"WALKER, LAWRENCE"

"GRYFFINDOR" oh well.

"WEASLEY, ROSE" Slytherin, please be in Slytherin... wait, why do I want her to be in Slytherin? I don't care, she's just a Weasley.

"GRYFFINDOR" I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, but Malfoys and Slytherins aren't meant to mix.

* * *

**Please please review? It doesn't take long, just a few seconds. Tell me what you feel. I am only writing another chapter if you ask for one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our lessons started at 8.45, and as I am a rather early riser, I had plenty of time to spare. I woke Albus by tipping a glass of water over his head. Last night we had got to know each other quite well, and the fact that I'm a Malfoy doesn't seem to bother him. Maybe if he feels that way, Rose might not mind. No. I do not care about Rose. I do not know her at all. Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. I could not let myself forget that.

When I was dressed, and ready, Albus and I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was plenty to go around, and we both ate _loads._

"So, what's first subject?" I asked, not exactly expecting a reply.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" he said, and was actually right.

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"Just... checked over my timetable last night. Didn't want to forget anything."

We were five minutes late for defence against the dark arts, due to Albus insisting we go back to the dorm and check we hadn't forgot anything. We hadn't.

Our teacher was professor Malperson, a tall spindly man, with a large nose. He would be gone by next year, all teachers of this subject were. We got out our wands and books, and stared at a rattling cage at the front of the class. Hidden with a blanket. This is obviously what we would be defending ourselves from.

"The first rule of this subject, is to never reveal a weakness. Always speak your words clearly and confidently, because a mispronunciation could ruin the spell. The spell you will be learning today, goes like this: _RecédeTroglodytarum"_

We all repeated the spell back to him, some having difficulty remembering the pronunciation. Once we had mastered the spell, we had to go through the twist and lunge action with the wand, a rare action that is only used for particular spells. Finally, he removed the drape from the cage, and revealed a rather small ugly thing. It was about 1 foot high, and 1/4 feet wide. It had two ivory horns, protruding from either side of it's head. It had deep green shaggy hair, and pale yellow lips. It's tiny black eyes were barely visible, but it was obviously frowning. I heard a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' from around the classroom, and everyone was clearly impressed.

"This is the Irish mountain troll, almost extinct in it's home country, many have been bought over to England for preservation. It is much shorter than it's British relative, one who actually managed to enter the school quite a while ago, but still deadly. When I release it, whoever it attacks, must use the spell. Be warned, this is a ferocious beast, and will show no mercy."

I few people chuckled, not thinking that they could be defeated by a knee-high monster. However, they were proven wrong, as, when the cage door was opened, the troll immediately bounded over to the Ravenclaw side of the classroom (that is who we were sharing a lesson with) and grabbed a girls foot. She started to scream, and scrabbled for her wand. The troll opened his mouth wide, and wrapped his mouth around her leg. He had no teeth, so he could not bite her, he was intending to swallow her whole. Naturally, he couldn't eat something as big as her, so he was content to suck on her foot for a while. Whilst this was happening, the girl spoke the words, with a slight tremble, but the spell only worked the third time she spoke it. The Irish troll slid along the floor, and hit a desk with a thud. The girl was handed a towel, to wipe the troll saliva off her leg.

Meanwhile, the troll jumped up, and ran towards us. He grabbed Albus' right hand, and started to push it down his throat. Albus was unable to use his wand, as it would only work for his writing hand. Luckily, I was there, and managed to banish the troll. Albus nodded his thanks, and turned his attention back to the troll.

After 20 minutes of being attacked by a troll, the class was happy to go at the end of the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rosie, come on! You are _so_ gonna be late. For your first lesson in this school... _ever_"

"Sorry, Sadie... just daydreaming"

"Well snap out of it and _run_" shouted Sadie. I ran trying to catch up with my best friend.

"Wow, slow down" I puffed, "What lesson am I late for anyway?"

"Herbology, duh" she shouted back at me. I finally caught up with, her and we ran into greenhouse 1. As we entered, I went over our excuse for being late in my head. _Sorry we're late professor Longbottom, my friend Sadie here, just _refused_ to get out of bed. _

It wasn't exactly the whole truth, well... it was a complete lie. What actually happened was that I forgot _The Truth about Plants _one of my books, and then Sadie forgot the Gryffindor password, so we were stuck outside, until a Gryffindor, came and let us in.

Anyway, back to herbology. We pushed open the door, and I started to speak.

"Sor-" Wait, where was everyone?

"Oops" said Sadie. Her clock was fast! We had run all that way here, and it was only 8.10.

"Oh Sadie, I'll kill you!" I said threateningly, and ran at her, fists clenched. Of course, I wasn't actually going to hit her, just scare her a bit.

"Wow Rose, chill ok?" I and stormed off towards the castle to grab some breakfast. I got to the great hall, and saw Albus and a friend stuffing their faces. His friend was pretty fit, and had bright green eyes. I sat down next to Sadie and opposite a girl called Sophie.

"Back in a min," I said, popping a bit of bacon into my mouth.

I jogged down to the third year table, to talk to James.

"Hey, who's that blonde guy with Albus?"

James looked up, bleary eyed. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Sorry, what?"

"Blonde guy, Albus?" I demanded, I was rather impatient. James looked up at Albus, and I saw his eyes move slightly to the blonde guy.

"Oh, that's a Malfoy. Think his names Scorpion or something weird like that"

"But I thought Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix?"

"Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix"

"Yes I know that but- "

"Leave me alone Rose, I'm sleepy"

Urgh, I'd lost him. I walked back over to Sadie, and resumed my breakfast. We talked about mindless things, but this Scorpion guy was constantly in the centre of my thoughts.

* * *

When we arrived at Greenhouse 1, for the second time that morning, stood in front of curious looking plants. They had orange leaves, and shook whenever anyone said 'Cauliflower', a word which only came up once in conversation.

"Right class" said Professor LongBottom "This is the rhoncus foliis. It has orange leaves, due to the poison within. Don't worry, it won't kill you, it will just cause you to turn orange and swell up. All your going to do today, is trim the leaves, so it can easily restock it's poison sacs. You will each be wearing these goggles, so the poison it squirts won't get in your eyes. Also, would you be so kind as to put on these gloves, and coat." Everyone put on the safety clothes, all very nervous about what we were about to do. Professor LB showed us a diagram on the board of the places we should cut.

"If you cut here, here or here [indicating to certain leaf parts] the plant will die, and you will have to stay behind after the lesson. Ok, you can start"

I got my knife/scissor things, and carefully cut a neat line from each side of the leaf. I was instantly squirted with orange gooey liquid, that ran down goggles, before being dissolved by the spells placed on them. I heard a squeal from across the classroom, and saw Sophie swollen up and orange. Not wearing goggles. It was quite funny, in a sick way. Professor LB gave a laugh-and-you-die glare at a group of boys, who evidently found it hilarious.

"Very clever miss Taylor, Zoe, would you please escort her to the hospital room?" He asked a tall girl from Hufflepuff.

They left, and the room was in silence.

"Back to work, 15 minutes left"

After that, the class worked pretty much in silence. It was quite interesting, but by the end of it, I seriously hated the colour orange. We left the greenhouse and headed up to the main building for Defence Against the Dark Arts. On my way up, I passed a bunch of Slytherins, and saw Albus' friend, Scorpion. He looked up, and saw me. I blushed and turned away. Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix. Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix.


End file.
